Robbie Reyes
|tytuł = |przynależność = Canelo's Auto and Body |rodzina = Nieznana matka † Nieznany ojciec † Gabe Reyes (brat) Eli Morrow (wujek) |pseudo = Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider |aktor = Gabriel Luna |debiut = „The Ghost” |status = Nieznany |seria = }}Roberto „Robbie” Reyes to mechanik z Los Angeles, który potrafi zmienić się w demoniczną istotę znaną jako Ghost Rider. Biografia Wczesne życie Robbie dorastał we wschodnim Los Angeles wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Gabe'em, który cierpiał na paraplegię. Aby wspomóc siebie i swojego niepełnosprawnego brata, Robbie rzucił szkołę w jedenastej klasie i zatrudnił się w Canelo's Auto and Body jako mechanik samochodowy.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 4.01: „The Ghost” Szał zemsty thumb|left|Wizerunek Ghost Ridera na murze w LA Po zdobyciu mocy Ghost Ridera, Robbie zaczął wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności, żeby przynieść zemstę tym, którzy zasługiwali na śmierć. Wśród jego ofiar znaleźli się członkowie terrorystycznej grupy Watchdogs, detektyw, mający krew na swoich rękach, radny miasta Roger Perez i nauczyciel Thomas Wright, który był pedofilem. Jego brutalna działalność sprawiła, że Ghost Rider stał się groźnym symbolem w Los Angeles. Plotki na temat jego osoby zaczęły krążyć wśród ludzi na ulicach, a na murach zaczęto malować sprayem jego demoniczną postać. Jeden z ulicznych artystów, Felix, oznaczał na ścianie każdą ofiarę Ghost Ridera poprzez znak skrzyżowanych kości. Przesłuchiwanie członka gangu Wkrótce. Konfrontacja z Quake Wkrótce. Pomaganie bratu Wkrótce. Rozpoznanie Quake Wkrótce. Szukając winy Wkrótce. Polowanie na duchy Wkrótce. Współpraca z Quake Wkrótce. Współpraca z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. Wkrótce. Pojedynek z Hellfire'em Wkrótce. Ucieczka z więzienia Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności Moce Gdy Robbie został wskrzeszony przez Johnny'ego Blaze'a, mężczyzna przekazał mu część swoich mocy, by chłopak mógł wymierzyć zemstę osobom odpowiedzialnym za zamach na niego i jego brata Gabe'a, tym samym obdarzony został nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|Robbie przemienia się w Ghost Ridera * Transformacja - Wkrótce. ** Nadludzka siła - Wkrótce. ** Nadludzka wytrzymałość - Wkrótce. * Czynnik gojący - Wkrótce. thumb|Ghost Rider tworzy kulę ognia * Manipulacja ogniem - Wkrótce. * Odczytywanie uczuć - Wkrótce. * Anulowanie nietykalności - Wkrótce * Czarowanie - Wkrótce. Zdolności * Umiejętności inżynieryjne - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności bojowe - Wkrótce. * Wielojęzyczność - Robbie jest w stanie płynnie mówić zarówno po angielsku, jak i po hiszpańsku. Wyposażenie Pojazdy * Hell Charger - Hell Charger to zmodyfikowany czarny 1969 Dodge Charger, który jest własnością Robbie'ego. Gdy chłopak działa jako Ghost Rider, samochód jest w stanie emitować płomienie z silnika i z kół, a także jest w stanie wytrzymać ataki, które zniszczyłyby zwykłe auto. Bronie * Łańcuch - W trakcie pojedynku z Nieczłowiekiem znanym jako Hellfire, Ghost Rider zabrał jego płonący łańcuch i przywłaszczył go sobie, skutecznie wykorzystując go w walce. Relacje Występy Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 4 * „The Ghost” (debiut) * „Meet the New Boss” * „Uprising” * „Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire” * „Lockup” * „The Good Samaritan” Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Robbie Reyes jest nastolatkiem wychowującym się w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy Los Angeles, opanowanej przez latynoskie gangi, gdzie przyszło mu opiekować się swoim niepełnosprawnym bratem Gabe'em. W celu zdobycia pieniędzy, za które mógłby zapewnić bratu lepsze życie, Reyes wziął udział w nielegalnym wyścigu, w trakcie którego został zastrzelony. Wskrzesił go duch mordercy-okultysty Eliasa Morrowa, który okazał się być jego wujkiem, a z którym Robbie zawarł pakt i został nowym Ghost Riderem. ** Robbie został zabity przez najemników wynajętych przez Calvina Zabo, którzy mieli za zadanie odzyskać pigułki zawierające formułę Mister Hyde'a. * Mark Kolpack, kierownik efektów wizualnych serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”, potwierdził, że po transformacji Ghost Rider nie mówi, ponieważ nie posiada krtani, przez co jest bardziej przerażający.https://twitter.com/MarkKolpack/status/792037780243177472 Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Samozwańczy stróże prawa Kategoria:Wskrzeszone postacie